The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams
by YukixKai13
Summary: In the ancient and mystical lands of Hyrule a looming darkness slowly overtook the land, Not by the Demon King, not by the Skull Kid, and Not by the Minish Warlock. People are Vanishing, Villages destroyed, screams in the wind. Link is on a quest to heal the sorrows of these lamenting souls. (I do not own LoZ! Thanks to Demonzmagic for beta reading for me)
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

Fading Screams

by Shizuka Kai

Chapter 1: Enter the green hero

All I have ever known is this chapel... I don't know how old I am or where I came from. All I know is that when I was young the chapel groundskeeper and his wife adopted me and ever since they have counted the day they found me as my birth. So on the day I was found they surprise me with a shortcake. Today the groundskeeper told me I have a destiny to realize. In the chapel there is a stained glass window depicting a hero clad in a green tunic with a sword and shield. He resembles me yes, but am I really a hero?

"Link? You okay boy?"

"..."

"Hey. Something on your mind?"

"Hm? Yeah I was just thinking... If I really am descended from this hero of legend... How am I supposed to follow suit to his legacy? Hyrule hasn't seen conflict since the war centuries ago..."

"I see what you mean."

He walked out of the room and came back with a package wrapped in canvas. "I think it's anything but coincidence that his tunic is in mine and my wife's possession yet we can't have children... and ten years ago we find you in the monastery's garden." It was hard to argue with his logic. Was today the coming of age birthday? Is this why there was going to be a festival in Kakkariko today? He handed it to me and told me to try it on. I walked into my room and changed. As I walked back into the den my mother for all intents and purposes placed her hands over her mouth gasping. "It suits you beautifully... Honey, I think the hero of light has returned." She raved, I blushed adjusting the pointed cap on my head. I stepped closer to the table grabbing my rucksack before walking towards the door. The groundskeeper smiles and cheers at me, "Head on into town I have the sneaking suspicion that the ranch girl, Marin will have a gift for you as well as the bazaar salesman."

I laughed to myself scoffing at the thought of Marin. She and I had been friends since the groundskeeper adopted me. He seemed convinced we would've made a great couple. For the life of me, I didn't see it. I walked down the path dressed in my new outfit. I passed through Kakkariko graveyard on the way into the village the stationary lantern near one grave meant there was a poe nearby. I attempted to sneak passed and ran into the village. Out of breath I made for the bazaar, along the way I passed the cucco girl... To this day I am still baffled why she would dress their pen with allergenic plants knowing she got really bad hay-fever. I gave my usual smile and gentle wave as I walked up the front steps to enter the bazaar. The moment I step in the merchant greeted me with more gusto than usual. "Link! Heya kid good to see ya, and happy birthday!" He turned to face a cabinet with a lock on it. After unlocking it he reached in and pulled out a big package and laid it on the counter. I looked up to him half smiling. "Open it up kid. You will love it!" I pull the package string and unraveled the wrapping. It was a shiny brand new Hylian shield. My eyes lit up, there was no way possible I nor the groundskeeper could afford such a thing. He crossed his arms and smiled proudly. "I love it sir, thank you!" I beamed as I ran out the door sliding my shield onto it's holster on my back. As I reached the adjacent exit to Kakkariko I noticed the Lon Lon carriage approaching the village.

Marin steered the carriage to a stop as I reached it. She smiles excitedly at me and jumps down with her arms spread, I caught her embracing her in a tight hug. She let go and exclaimed, "Happy birthday Link! I have a few gifts for you!" She went to the back of her carriage and pulls out a fully dressed sword. She smiles handing it to me, "This one is from my dad, he knew you were going to get the clothes and he wanted you to have a sword worthy of a hero." I smiled unsheathing it holding it by the hilt. The hilt was leather-bound, the blade was shining like a bright blade shaped star. I then got to thinking that Hylian steel is not this shiny. "What's this blade made of?"

"Well, it's a mixture of silver and Hylian steel, but at the core of the blade is what will make it indestructible. It's a Deku stick, a gifted branch from the Great Deku Tree himself. As you may know his branches are unbreakable unlike standard Deku branches. Father thought it would be good for you to have an unbreakable weapon..."

Her voice began shaking. "What's wrong Marin?" I asked dumbfoundedly unprepared for the truth she was about to lay into me. She reached for my hand and held it tight. "Link, you realize that with your coming of age ceremony the princess will come and take you to the castle for you to train, right?" Nothing could've given me the courage to answer her. I honestly didn't know that. Did that mean I couldn't live at the monastery anymore? I couldn't see Marin or the groundskeeper again? She embraced me in a hug again before regaining her bearings. "I'm sorry, I'm probably depressing you on your birthday. Are you ready for your gift from me?" I smiled warmly and nodded as I tried to peek. She smacked my shoulder. She took my hand commanding me to close my eyes. I did so, and before I knew it there was strong warm breaths on my face. I opened to see a red and white furred, fullly grown, filly. She stood tall pecking her hoof at the ground arbitrarily. Marin paced up to her and pet her like they grew up together. "This is Epona, she is my gift to you. I have been raising her originally for the princess but she's too wild. She'd be better suited to you, the hero. I smiled and affectionately introduced myself to Epona with a wide ear to ear smile on my face.

This was the best birthday ever... But why do I feel like something bad is about to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Famous Last Words

As Marin and I walked towards the milkbar in Kakkariko she became silent. Deeply silent. What was on her mind? I wondered to myself. Was she still worried about the training the princess was going to put me through? I paced over to the bar owner Gorman and spoke cheerfully, "Your delivery is here sir." He smiled back through his slightly creepy handlebar mustache. Marin rolled a barrel of Lon Lon milk to him. She faked a smile to him and proceeded back to her carriage. As I tried to catch up to her Gorman stopped me for a moment, "Hey Link! Happy birthday kid. And I'm sorry old Dampe and Tarin couldn't get you and Marin together in time. I always thought you two would be good together." I half smiled at him and ran to catch up with Marin. She had already mounted the carriage and held the reigns for Epona. She handed me the reigns and smiled, "Hey Link, we are having a huge bonfire party tonight in your honor. Then I will also have another gift for you to remember me by..." She got solemn again, "Link, you know once the princess takes you to Hyrule Castle to train, I won't see you again for five years. You won't be able to leave the Castle Town."

This news was a bomb shell to me. Five years? How will I ever make that without going insane? I was quickly taken out of my daydreaming and pondering by a shoulder smacking into mine. Kakkariko was crowded with Hylian Castle town dwellers. I turned to see the person who bumped into me. What I saw was someone shrouded in a dark gray cloak, bearing the red Sheikah blood tear eye on the back and chest. They turned to face me, it was a woman with tanned skin, long silver hair, and red eyes. She grabbed my wrist and examined the back of my palm three triangles appeared on it one of them glowed brighter than the others. Her eyes immediately averted to mine. "Why do you have this?" I looked at her perturbed and responded with, "I have no idea where the hell this thing came from." I tried to jerk my hand back from her. Marin interjected, "Hey lady if you have a problem with my friend you should probably introduce yourself and not be so rude or I'll take things into my hands." She lectured with her hands on her hips. The Sheikah looked from her to me then to my hand and back to me. "Very well, I am sincerely sorry my name is Impa, last of the Sheikah. Now please explain something to me. How is it you came to possess the triforce of courage?"

"I don't know what this is or where it came from."

"Okay, I would be inclined to believe you if you weren't dressed like the hero of legend. I've met this generation's hero of legend. He's taller, older and not as feminine as you."

"I know I'm no hero of legend, and that there is no reason for me to have this. This is the first I've ever seen of this, 'triforce of courage' I swear."

"Very well..."

She walked away pulling her cowl lower over her face mumbling to herself. I could make out a few sentences, "I guess my search continues. Where could he have gone?" The rest was inaudible. Marin grabbed my palm and gasped, "It's true! It's really there! The triforce of courage!" Her eyes went from excited to melancholic and slightly horrified. "The hero of legend is only born in a generation where grave catastrophe will eventually take place. You are in grave danger." I was quickly not liking the sound of being an incarnation of the hero of legend. The idea of my mortality being challenged was not something I wanted to face. I just wanted to be an apple farmer. Silly I know but it was the dream I had back then. Marin grabbed my arm and lead me to the windmill and behind it where we met with the local couple. No one knew their names but they called each other 'Honey' and 'Darling'. They didn't exactly acknowledge anyone else but each other but they made things entertaining. Even if they didn't respect decency boundaries. We sat at the edge of the cliff and watched the sun settle a little behind the trees disregarding the shameless couple behind us. Marin took my hand and knotted her fingers with mine, and laid her head on my shoulder. This was normal behavior for us we always ended our day like this. However this session would be cut short by the princess and her entourage approaching the village on horseback...

I fell into a near panic moment since I knew what they were here for. We ran down the stairs to the center of the village. The sky had become an ominous, melancholic, cream color. The clouds turned angry looking. I approached the group, not even noticing Marin was still holding my hand and even tightened her grip. The guards crossed their staves disapproving the entry for anyone. A strong voice over powered their demands for the crowd to back away, "Let me pass!" Their staves uncrossed as a maiden in appearance to be a sir-few years older than myself. She had fair skin, dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. She approached me and introduced herself, "Greetings, my name is Zelda. I am the princess and current ruler of Hyrule. You must be the boy who is celebrating his coming of age." She inspected me further slightly confused. "You are much older than fourteen. I'd say you are more around the age of seventeen or eighteen." She wasn't wrong, much later I discovered I was exactly nineteen, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Marin gripped my arm tightly and exclaimed, "He still has until midnight tonight!" Zelda's royal eyes were slowly set on Marin, "Well young lady, I am very aware of this. I do not intend to take him from you or his family. I am much more lenient than the ruler long ago. He will be able to see you and the others once a week." Her grip loosened a tad as she looked more relieved, "A whole day to us?"

"Yes, you are the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch aren't you?"

"That I am, we deliver to the castle and the castle town market."

Zelda smiled warmly and turned to the rest of the village, "Everyone quickly make your way to Lon Lon Ranch for the celebration of the hero of legend's rebirth!" She looked over to me, "You may either ride with me or your family. It's up to you." She walked back to her horse mounted it and about faced. She rode off to the ranch. Marin and I quickly mounted our horses and rode to the monastery. Epona was fast, so fast the crisp Autumn wind stung my eyes making it very difficult to pay attention to what was in front of me. Luckily Epona was a very intelligent horse. Before I knew it we had reached the monastery . The groundskeeper and his wife stood outside with a royal messenger. "Mr, Dampe! The princess said-" He quickly interrupted her, "I know Link can visit us once a week. We are very relieved to know that but, we are still losing our boy for a few years." I contemplated why the princess would mention my age versus my appearance. I didn't notice Dampe and Marin raving about several things related to my quest. They both exclaim my name looking at me. That being the first thing out of their conversation I shouted, "-And another thing how old am I exactly, and what is with this triangle thingy on my hand!?" I stopped and looked around noticing everyone was looking at me weird. A very awkward moment for me to say the least. Yet I could feel that they were about to start laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Between Affection and Grief

After a quick meal Marin, Dampe, his wife and I traversed to Lon Lon Ranch where Tarin had already started up the humongous multicolored bonfire. Several different species had shown up to celebrate the ancient tradition of welcoming the return of the Hero of Legend. Zoras, Gorons, Kokiri, Gerudo, and Hylians all were present. They had all gathered around me expectantly, I was to give a sort of inaugural speech so to speak. All I could think of at the time was 'Why me?' I stood there rubbing my hands together looking at the ground. When I finally shook my nerves I looked up. Princess Zelda, Goron Chief Darunia, Zora Mistress Ruto, Kokiri Thane Mido, and Gerudo Commander Nabooru, they all waited for me to tell them that everything was going to be okay. That salvation had come before calamity.

This however was most likely not true. My stomach was still caught in a knot. "Um... I don't know how to say this. My life has been pretty monotonous up until now. I am just a simple grounds-keeper's apprentice and adopted son. I didn't ask for this. However, what I do know is that I will do anything to protect my loved ones, my family, my..." I look to Marin and smile. "Friend. I was never aware of this thing until a woman showed it to me today." I say referencing the triforce on my left hand. "I will do everything in my power to be the hero Hyrule needs... No the hero Hyrule deserves!" I exclaim taking up my sword and shield and held my sword with the tip of the blade aimed at the sky. The entirety of the party erupted in a celebratory battle cry. Zelda approached me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Link, there is something we need to talk about. You see there is a provision of being the hero of legend that unfortunately you will not have the luxury of." I look at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"The Master Sword. The sword of evil sealing."

"The legendary blade? You mean being the hero of legend I get to use it?"

"Under any other circumstances yes, but it vanished with the life of the last hero of legend. So I'm afraid you will be taking a darker route than the typical hero of legend."

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago there was a master smith served under a great king who had two sons. This king hired the master smith to create a sword for each of them. The sword of Heaven and the sword of Hell. One for sealing evil and one for killing evil. The Master Sword, and The Soul elder son was given the Soul Eater. The younger was given the Master Sword. Both were equal in power but one was more dangerous than the other. Throughout the eons the Master Sword was passed from generation to generation and even was hidden in several different places among Hyrule. It was wielded by only the chosen hero of legend who possessed the triforce of courage. The Soul Eater on the other hand... Has been lost since the elder brother passed on. Through several years of research on where it might be we have found it. Since the Master Sword is not available to you I'm afraid your quest will be extra dangerous. This is not something I ask of you lightly since I have no Idea how the Soul Eater will react to the triforce of courage. If I were a guessing girl I'd say it was more intended for the triforce of power. I'm sorry Link, but I fear this journey will be perilous. Do you still stand with the constitution you have just proclaimed?"

I had to mull it over for a moment before I realized that this was the real deal. I had hoped that the training I was about to receive would prepare me for what lies ahead, and yet somehow, I feel extremely skeptical. I clenched my fist around the hilt of my sword and look up with eyes full of valor. "Yes princess, I do." She smiled, patted my back and walked away. Somehow I got the feeling she knew I was bluffing.

It was already completely night time, Dampe and his wife had gone home to get some sleep or lack there of. I got the sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't sleep well having lost the closest thing they had to a son for five years and then some. I sat against the corral fence staring at the fire that was still burning strong. All the different races dancing and celebrating the arrival of the new hero of legend. Little did they know of the horrible events that would unfold in the near future. Marin walked up and sat down next to me and snuggled against me. "Link?" She started in a soft voice. "Yeah?" I responded trying not to let on how horrified I was. "Come with me." Marin commanded in the same tone of voice as before. I stood after her and followed her. We left the corral and walked toward the storage building on the far side of the ranch. We used to hide there as kids from her dad and Gorman when we wanted to play. She took my hand as we approached the building. I began to feel a strong fluttering in my stomach that I couldn't shake. My hand became sweaty, or was that hers? I wasn't sure. She opened the door and walked in after me, then she said in a soft and shy voice, "Are you ready for your other gift from me?" I looked deep into her eyes and nodded afraid to speak as my mouth had become very dry. She untied her scarf and let her rose red hair down out of her ponytail. She tied her scarf around my eyes and told me not to peek. I could hear her walking somewhere behind and some fabric moving around. She whispered, "Okay you can look now."

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: All parties present in this scene are above the age of 18, I must specify this as this is a soft lemon scene but it is relevant to the plot.)

I turned to see Marin laid back on an old cot they had out there. Her blouse was on the floor as were her undergarments. She left her long ankle length skirt on but pulled it up to just above her thigh. Her firm round breasts exposed to the warm autumn air circulating in the room. I began disrobing myself. It was in this moment that I realized that I loved her. We had been in love for a long time. Yet I'm just now coming to grips with my true feelings. Was it normal for close friends to hold hands in a lover's knot? Was it normal for close friends to cuddle as the sun set? All of these factors finally clicked with me. I cursed myself for not seeing it sooner. Ten years of friendship and sometime between when we were kids and now we fell for one another.

She got up walked up to me and helped me finish undressing. She turned around and laid back on the cot. She pulled me over her and in between her thighs that had just the right balance of muscle and fat. She had a healthy build. She had a ranch girl's body, hourglass shaped, strong back and legs and a bust that anyone would be proud of. Unlike the princess who was very slender and elegant. Marin was more of a perfect balance between beauty and strength. She was definitely the girl I would fall for. She pulled me in for our first kiss. It was tender and hesitant at first but once we figured out what to do the kiss became gradually deeper and deeper. Eventually our tongues met as she wrapped her legs around me and grinded her hips against mine. I felt very warm and moist flesh grinding against me. All of the sudden a sensation I had never felt before shot through my loins and up my back. She broke the kiss to whisper in my ear, "Go ahead, you can have my virginity, I've been preparing for this for the past couple of hours getting myself nice and wet for you." Her soft spoken words followed by tender kisses on my neck prompted me to enter her. After a few soft jabs I finally found where her inner folds opened up. I only pushed in the tip and she bit my neck softly. Her tightness was starting to stretch from my girth. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but hell, we were both virgins hopelessly in love and seizing the only opportunity we would get for a very long time.

After a few more moments of what we considered to be foreplay I was finally inside of her completely. She had taken top and straddled me as she untied her skirt and removed it. Now her naked silhouette matched mine (so to speak) in this dimly lit room. She began moving up and down as her arousal became greater and greater. Soon enough she was riding in full swing, Her breasts bouncing with each drop. I looked downward to see myself going in and out of her ex virgin folds, thinking it was a good thing we had stopped for a moment to clean up the blood. It was her first time after all. She began riding harder her breaths and moans became louder and more frequent. She was getting close to a climax, her insides were throbbing as was my shaft. She leaned down resting on her hands, which were next to my head on both sides. She took this position so she could ride harder and faster. Before I knew it she had collapsed on top of me still riding me moaning loudly in my ear, so I tightened my grip on her hips as I started bucking up into her to try and help her climax along. And in one final thrust her womanhood clenched tightly around me as she gasped and her eyes got as wide as possible. This face of sweet, pleasured, adorable, surprise pushed my throbbing into a full on orgasm. I felt light headed as my shaft fired thick ropes of semen into her.

She laid next to me to catch her breath. We laid there naked and cuddling for what felt like an eternity. It was a wonderful moment that I would hold dear to me. But eventually all good things must come to an end. We quickly got dressed, kissed and headed back out to the corral to rejoin the party. Most people would've viewed this as a walk of shame, but we didn't. Was it really shameful to be intimate with the person you have fallen for? We didn't think so. We got to the party when my hand started to feel funny. In my mind I started to see Dampe covered in blood, his wife holding him for dear life. Then a hand, as if I were seeing the crime from the criminal's first person point of view. A blast charged in the palm of the criminal's hand. The vision ended there.

In a panic of sheer grief and fury I whistled for Epona. She came running, I mounted her and drew my sword. The party guests all gasped as they saw smoke and a dim moving light coming from Kakkariko village. Maybe it was the anger from what I just saw or what, I wasn't quite sure but I charged for Kakkariko. Across Hyrule field there were boar-like monsters riding towards me and flanking me. I did everything I could to avoid them. Swinging my sword, yelling. Nothing seemed to work until a flurry of arrows flew into them clearing my path. I looked behind me to see the royal guard riding horseback and firing arrows at the monsters. Regaining my focus on my task I hurried the rest of the way to the village.

When I entered Kakkariko all of the houses were on fire. I could hear timbers and beams collapsing within the houses. I was alone, or so I thought. I looked ahead to see a hooded silhouette standing in front of the Kakkariko well. I dismounted Epona and ran towards it. When I reached the well I noticed it was the Sheikah from earlier that day, Impa. I ran up to her. Without even facing me she spoke in a strong serious and stern voice, "Link, get back!" The beam over the well flew off and a dark blue and black cloud of evil sprung from the well and knocked her back behind me. I ran up to her to check if she was okay. "Impa are you alright?!"

"What the hell are you thinking kid?! Get out of here, NOW!"

She responded as if she were protecting me from this evil cloud. As she warned me It had set it's sights on me. It jolted at me, and I took a stance as if my body moved on it's own. I held my shield in front of me with my sword behind me. A light began to resonate from the blade of my sword. Just as my body was about to unleash the attack the darkness sent a sharp spike of it's self through my diaphragm and lifted me off the ground. I dropped my sword and shield to the ground as I gripped the spike. Blood running down my chin and abdomen. It became hard to breathe. I struggled to get free as the cloud of darkness started slinging me around and flung me into the wall of the burning bazaar. I tried to regain my balance, but my eyes had become blurry. The last thing I remember seeing before I lost consciousness was a bright light shooting through the shadow beast.

*sometime later*

I had regained consciousness to find princess Zelda and Impa standing over me. My wound had been tended to, and my clothes had been fixed. I had no idea what just transpired. "Princess, he's awake!" They had both tried to check on me when I realized I might have been too late to save my adopted parents. I bolted out the door to the monastery, I ran as fast as I could. Poes trailed me, they were attracted to negative emotions. I ran passed them all the way to the courtyard to see two frozen burned partially skeletal corpses... I was too late...

I dropped to my knees, punched the ground and my eyes began to water up. My tears began to drop to the ground the triforce on my left hand began glowing brightly. I threw my head back tearing my fingers through my long bangs yelling at the top of my lungs as rain began to pitter patter over the area. I continued yelling until Impa, Zelda and Marin ran up to me and grabbed me. I struggled to get free my tears still rolling I reached for my adopted parents' corpses. "NO! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! LET ME GO DAMMIT!" I screamed at them as I continued to struggle toward the only parents I had ever known...

Act I ~FIN~


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's notes: First I'd like to thank Demonzmagic for beta reading for me. There may be a little confusion as to what the actual running theme for this story is. Trust me all will become clear. My original intent was to have the hero look exactly like the hero of legend but not be the incarnate. The doppelganger would go on the quest of the hero of legend and eventually come face to face with the villains. That's as far as I'll go story wise. As for some who may get confused as to the conversation, just pay attention to what is being said and what follows the argument and it'll make it sense. Impa is fighting for Link, and Zelda is wanting him to do the five year training.)**

 **The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams**

 **Chapter 4: Chances on Truth**

I sat in the far corner of the village. The Kakkariko refugees were salvaging any usable materials and keepsakes. Impa, the royal guard, Marin, Tarin and even princess Zelda were helping the relief. I stared over my shoulder to the graveyard. Two graves in particular were of interest to me. They were all by their lonesome. Tears began rolling down my cheeks, my breaths were shallow and vibrating in my chest. My mind began grimacing as my heart trembled. I buried my face in my crossed arms that were resting on my knees. I let out silent sobs as I clenched my fists. The horrific image of my parents' charred and scarred bodies haunted my mind. The more I thought about it the harder it made for me to not cry. I might have been a fully grown man but this was my first taste of tragedy. I looked up to see several people from the other tribes of Hyrule joining the relief. Darunia began helping Mutoh's group of carpenters carry lumber to Lon Lon Ranch. Ruto and her Zora were bringing the refugees clean water while they gathered supplies.

Ruto walked up to me and offered me a canteen, I took it gratefully. She sat next to me, "I never introduced myself - I am mistress Ruto. Queen of the Zora." Now that formalities were out of the way she became a little more personal. "I am so sorry this happened to you." She tried really hard to console me. I couldn't blame her for trying, after all we had just met. I stood up and took a drink before turned my head slightly, "Thank you, your majesty." I spoke in a less than cavalier voice. I walked to the edge of Kakariko toward Death Mountain. I looked up at the ominous mountain as the princess and the Sheikah approached me from behind. They were debating on something, and I tried to listen to them while retaining my nonchalant appearance.

"I'm telling you he's not ready. He needs training."

"And I'm telling you these dark forces are not going to wait for him for five years to get stronger."

"If he doesn't train he's going to die out there."

"Is his training even a priority at this point? He just lost his family."

"It is if it's for the safety of Hyrule."

"You only think about the masses and not the individuals."

"Need I remind you that it was my father's mistake worrying about the individuals? If he had worried about the masses the Sheikah would not be reduced to one person."

"Listen to me you insolent, spoiled quim, if you ever considered how Link might be feeling right now you may understand that right now he just needs time to recover."

"And how is that any better than making him train? Either way it's time wasted."

"Yes but even so, training is an even greater waste of time. This way he can gain his bearings and be ready to face his challenges up ahead."

"He's too weak to take on these monsters. The shadow beast would've killed him if I hadn't shot it with my light arrow."

"His Triforce wasn't awakened then. In case you forgot the Sheikah have the site of truth. I saw his Triforce of courage awaken when he saw Dampe and his wife after they died."

"Okay, train the boy for a few hours and then I will tell you where to find the Soul Eater. Take him to it. Just know there is a price to be paid before he can use it."

"Which is?"

"He has to pass the Tetra Trials."

"The Great Fairies?"

"The same."

"That shouldn't be too big of a hassle."

"Here's the problem though, he has to display that he holds the core aspects of the Tetraforce within him."

"Courage, Power, Wisdom, and Spirit. The great fairies are going to test these on him?"

"Yes."

I zoned out the rest of their conversation as I thought it might only put me in a worse mood. When they finished, I turned to face them as Impa looked victoriously at Zelda before making eye contact with me. Zelda took a step forward to me and started speaking. "Link we know you are going through a very tough time but we need to address a few things. The moblin army has awakened, I don't think this is the work of the Demon King though. Either way I'm sure this villain will show themselves before too much longer. We will worry about that later though. Impa is going to train you for a little bit then she will guide you on your way to the Soul Eater. She will be first and foremost your mentor."

...

After all the refugees cleared out of the village there was no one left except for Impa, Zelda, Darunia and myself. I stood face to face with my new teacher. The Sheikah shinobi, Impa. She threw off her cowl revealing her slightly risqué armor. She drew out a sickle and chain striking a defensive stance. I drew my sword and shield readying myself for the imminent attack.

She charged at me flinging the wight end at me. I held my shield up to block it, but she flicked the chain so it would go around me. I planted my feet to the ground trying to keep my lower body ground. The chain wrapped around me as she pulled me to her. Once I was within arm's length she punched me in the face and a sharp pain was sent through my body. I was sent flying through the air as the chain was forcibly unwrapped, and smashed into the nearby wall.

I slowly got up to my feet as I clenched my shoulder and charged at Impa, jumping into the air. I didn't have anything planned for this so I winged it. I did a downward slash at her and she wrapped her chain around my blade. A small moment of panic ensued, I could sort of see where this was going to go. She slung me back behind her then forward slamming me into the ground.

Blood shot from my mouth as my back made contact with the ground. She slammed her boot on my chest pointing the sickle at me. I parried it, standing to my feet and breathing heavily. I dropped my sword and shield giving the illusion that I yielded.

She put away her weapon away and dusted off her leg, not even noticing me charging into her. I tackled her to the ground. She hit the dirt losing a little breath. I drew back my fist and throw it at her face.

She scoffed and caught it throwing it off to the side then punches me in the face again. She quickly turned the tables and straddled me and grabbed me by the collar of my tunic. In one small grin she ferociously pulled me up until our foreheads met in a painful head-butt. I lost consciousness and fainted.

...

When I came to Impa stood over me offering a helping hand. "It seems the only way you are going to get stronger is through experience." She said with an assisting tone. I took her hand and stood brushing myself off. Darunia walked up and patted me on the back almost knocking me back off my feet.

"Hey kid," He spoke in a deep and gravelly voice, "you and lady Impa are coming to Death Mountain since the nearest Great Fairy is at the peak." I looked back to him and faked a smile as I patted him on the shoulder. Leaving them behind a little in silence, I walked towards the gate leading up to the mountain...


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's notes: First I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I would love for this story to grow even more. To questions in the reviews, No this is not a ZeLink fan fic. It is a MarLink. Mostly because I have always felt that Marin/Malon was a better match for Link than Zelda. I have big things planned for this story and I know you guys will love it. In due time everything will be revealed. Everyone referring to Link as not the 'Hero of Legend'. I have something specific in mind for that. I will say that the sustained villain is an OC but the last villain is a surprise. Thank you all for your support.)

The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams

Chapter 5: Power

The sky was a gleaming, creamy twilight as Darunia walked next myself and Impa. I felt somehow naked; I couldn't shake the feeling. Before I knew it Marin was riding her horse up to me. She jumped off and walked up to me with my sword in hand. "Link you forgot your sword. Good luck." She said pausing as if she had something else to say. I attempted to nudge her along, "Yes?" She jumped in my arms locking lips with me one last time before my quest began. "Come back to me." She spoke demanding.

I nodded smiling as I turned away, continuing my way up the mountain. The Sheikah turned to me as we walked up the mountain path. "She was around you in the village, and she was there when you found your parents. If you don't mind my asking, who is she to you?" This was a difficult question to answer to a stranger, even if it were a stranger that knew a bit too much about me. "She is my childhood friend."

"She seemed to be more than that."

"Okay we became lovers recently." I reluctantly responded as I put my sword back in it's sheath. I continued walking as the sun grew closer and closer to setting behind the village. Noticing how dark it was getting I stopped and turned to see how far we had traversed from the village. It was at the foot of the mountain where as we were nearing the peak where the tektite nest was. Luckily tektites weren't nocturnal.

The final trial to the Peak of Death Mountain was a gargantuan wall leading to the summit. Darunia grabbed a grappling hook from his belt. He looked up squinting one eye as if to focus on a single point. He reared his arm back giving the hook a good toss to the top of the wall. After giving it a few tugs to make sure it was secured he stepped behind me tying the rope around my waist. "This is as far as we can take you hero. The rest is up to you." He patted my back one last time before jumping off of the platform we were standing on. Once at the bottom he met with Impa who had been waiting patiently for Darunia to return. I turned my head back to my goal. I took in a deep breath before taking my first fistful of mountain rock. I started pulling myself up as i took another step. I was halfway up the wall when I made the mistake of looking back.

I suddenly felt dizzy like the world was going to float away from me. I slightly panicked when I jammed my eyes shut and turned my eyes back to the top. From there I grabbed the rope and began pacing up the wall while pulling myself up the rope. I climbed and struggled to the top until just a few feet remained. Only the victory step remained. As I grasped it and tried to pull myself up it cracked and broke from under my fingers. I started to fall as a horrid sense of failure this early in my quest made me lament internally. Just when I had given hope up in the split second I started falling my hand moved it self to the handle of the grappling hook. My triforce lit up slightly as if it were guiding me. Maybe it was its previous vessels that guided my body. Either way I let out a deep breath and pulled myself up to the top platform. I collapsed breathless and sweat trickling down my face. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of winds gusting by me and through my hair. I exhaustively opened my eyes and looked above me to see a cavern leading into the mouth of this massive volcano. I digressed as more strenuous physical activity awaited me. "Well now is as good as ever." I spoke aloud to myself as I stood and grabbed the grappling hook. I figured I could use it ahead.

I wrapped the grappling hook up and hooked it onto my belt. Then I walked into the cavern expecting there to be extreme heats. Boy was I wrong. I walked into a rounded room that looked to have crystallized lava for walls. A small pool of crystal clear water decorated the center of the room with torches lining it with perfect symmetry going in perfect circle. I slowly and wearily paced to the edge of the water knelt down and cupped my hands under the water. I raised my hands to my lips as the water began to shine. And a small childlike maiden sprung from the water in a long flowing dress that practically swallowed her. She floated around me examining me before floating in front of me. "Welcome traveler, I see you are wielding the triforce of courage yet you are not the hero of legend. I am The Great Fairy of Power. You are here for my spell?" I wondered what she meant for a moment before I remembered what I had come for. "No, not unless your spell will help me in obtaining the Evil Killing Blade." She perked one eyebrow up before laughing skeptically, "Surely you mean the Evil Sealing Sword." She guffawed as my face remained unchanged. She calmed her laughing down just long enough to look at me then she covered her mouth partially. "You can't be seriously considering using that monster."

"I am. I swear on the graves that rest in Kakariko that I have the will power to wield it."

"How bad are things in Hyrule? Surely it can't be bad enough that the princess would send you after the blade that lacks mercy."

I began to lose patience with her tedious questions. "Lives have been lost 'kind' fairy. Lives that I hold dear so give me the mark of power please." She pondered before a moment before continuing, "Okay you have me convinced but just getting to the task of pulling the Soul Eater from its scabbard is a death sentence even to a wielder of a triforce piece." Somehow I knew she was going to say that. I stepped forward into the water and opened my arms. "Hit me with everything you can, the stronger I am the better." She smiled at me, "Well then, may Din have mercy on you." She pulled the red flames from the torches into her hands in the center of the fountain. After the flames had completely gathered she looked at me with slightly apologetic eyes. "The test of power is yours, 'Hero'." She blasted me with the flames and the world went black.

When I awoke I was in a massive room that was only lit by lava in the center of the room and glowing orbs lining the walls. I felt extremely hot breaths on the back of my neck. That nerve racking feeling that things were about to get bad began to crawl from my feet to my skull. Did I dare look behind me to see what awaited? I did, and tentatively turned to find the biggest four legged dragon-like reptile facing me. It spoke to me, "I am Lord Dodongo. I am the King of Death Mountain. Young hero, you are currently inside of my soul." My assumed challenger seemed friendly enough, yet I was getting the vibe that he wasn't there for a picnic of stewed octorok. "To obtain the Mark of Power you must best me. I cannot be killed, but I will not let you beat me easily. The young prince placed the Mark of Power with me because I am the toughest of his generals. Prove your power to me and you will be rewarded. Fail, and explore the Dodongo's Cavern for all eternity." He opened his mouth taking in a deep breath. At the time I figured he was referencing his stomach as the Dodongo's Cavern. I drew my sword and shield silently agreeing to the duel.

We stared each other down for a few more moments before he quickly inhaled preparing to breathe out. At the moment I could only assume he was about to breathe fire and boy was I right. I dodged dangerously close to the lava as he stopped his breath. Once he caught his breath he balled up into a massive boulder and began rolling around the lava. I tried to get out of the way in time for him to hit the wall. "You're cheeky aren't you? Well, time for defense is over. Do or Die." He said with his deep, lizan, gravelly, voice. He breathed in one more time this time he took a very deep breath. I saw the glowing orb out of the corner of my eye. I rolled to the side and picked it up. His chest was almost completely inflated until I threw the orb that began glowing and fading into his mouth. He swallowed it then there was a burst in his stomach. He cried out and toppled to the ground. "Damn you!" He exclaimed in pain. I ran up drew my sword and jumped in the air. I aimed the tip of my blade down to his skull.

I was halted in midair as if by telekinetic magic. I was set on the ground and Lord Dodongo stood, "You win hero. I have two gifts for you. Take this." He looked to be gagging and a few more retches he spit out a bag. "That is the bomb bag. It will hold more than the size of the bag lets one to believe. It is made from the stomach of my son. He tried to over throw me so I ate him whole." He then threw his head in the air and a red light shined from his crown. And in a bright flash a red crystal floated above his head. It floated down to me, "That is the Mark of Power, the Dodongo Crystal." I took it in hand and it dispersed into my triforce. I suddenly felt stronger, much stronger. "I have a request hero. My body is at the foot of Death Mountain, it has become known in your world as Dodongo's Cavern. I want you to make sure that the volcano that was built on my back is not destroyed by the evil in the Temple of Flames. Do this for me and you have my eternal gratitude. I'm not like my children; I feel compassion and kindness. Best of luck to you on your quest. The Soul Eater is within your grasp, hero." He made a light pillar in front of himself. "Step in hero and continue your quest." I tentatively stepped in the light as I was instantaneously sent back to the Great Fairy's Fountain.

"You're still alive eh hero?" The Great Fairy of Power said with a surprised and slightly snide. I looked to her and smiled, "Are you honestly surprised?" She smiled back, "Yes I am to be frank." She said as she disappeared back into the fountain water. I turned and exited the cavern. Once the fresh air hit me I breathed in deeply feeling refreshed. I ran straight to the edge of the summit and leapt off of the wall. As I hurdled to the ground something of a grin peaked from my lips. The crisp wind rushing through my hair I relished the rush it was giving me...

(Final thoughts on this chapter: This is for anyone who might be confusing my Lord Dodongo for King Dodongo. Upon entering the Dodongo's Cavern one of the first thing you will notice is a giant dead Dodongo's head, but look closely at your surroundings. Specifically the ceiling, it's a huge frickin' throat. Which means it's probably an even bigger Dodongo. That huge mother f*cker is the one Link fought in this chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams

Chapter 6: Steadfast Worries

 **(Marin POV)**

I woke in my bed the morning after Link had left. I already missed him. Selfish as it was I really wished he didn't have to go on this quest. I couldn't help myself, though, I had loved him since we were kids. Whether he knew that or not was beyond me. To be honest, it bothered me that it took sleeping with Link to get him to realize the feelings I had for him, but I couldn't complain, since he did realize in the end. After all I loved him, there was no reason for me to cling to that petty thinking.

I paced over to my wardrobe grabbing my attire for the day and began clothing my naked body. Since that night I haven't been able to sleep clothed. As weird as it may sound. I just felt more comfortable that way. In a strange way it made me feel like Link was sleeping next to me. I could just imagine his strong breaths against my neck as he lightly snored. He had passed out several times while we watched the sunset together on many occasions. He was a bit of an idiot. I smiled to myself as the thought crossed my mind, 'But he's my idiot.'

I ran downstairs to the dining room where my father had prepared my breakfast for me as he always did. He was such a good father, he made the ranch run smoothly. He raised most of the horses and fed the cuccos himself. He was every bit a good father as Mr. Dampe was. I missed Mr. Dampe and his wife. I thought about returning to Kakariko to pay my respects once again and pay respects for Link as well. I ate quickly and ran outside to New Kakariko to check on the villagers. Anju had managed to save her cuccos and even found an older, blue cucco. I ran by the bazaar owner as he was working to make a new smithy forge. I stopped to ask him about new Hylian weapons.

I continued my run through of the villagers and made my way to the front of the Lon Lon Ranch gate. A young blonde boy dressed in all green attire not unlike Link's stood waiting there for me. He walked over after standing to his feet. "Hello, I'm Mido. Chief of the Kokiri. I'm here to inform you Hero Link has successfully earned the mark of power and is making his way to my forest. I have terrible news though: my entire tribe has vanished. It's a ghost town in the forest. It's like being in a place of extreme melancholy and foreboding…It's almost horrifying to be there." He stopped and looked at me for a moment before saying. "I have a favor to ask."

I covered my mouth in great concern. When I picked my jaw up off the ground I finally grasped the courage to speak. "Name it sir Mido."

"I need Mr. Link to find my tribe and save them. I think they are in the skull children's' tower. He's an adult so if he goes anywhere near them they will surely try to kill him. Stal-children hate adults; I fear the Stal-children might try to turn to Kokiri into their own kind." I tried to find words to console him, but to no avail I just stood there with my hand over my mouth. I tried to think quickly as he began walking back towards the forest hanging his head. Just when I had given up on it some kind of epiphany hit me; I called for my horse rode by Mido and lifted him onto his back behind me. After he tried to ask me what I was doing I began riding towards Old Kakariko.

I knew exactly how to handle this: I was going to take Mido to Link myself. I felt kind of courageous for this. Why? I still have no idea. I rode faster than I thought I could, however by the time we crossed Hyrule Field and entered Kakariko it was already too late. Link had already left for the Lost Woods...we learned this because the Goron's were still working on demolishing what remained of Old Kakariko. Chief Darunia told me of Link's success just as Mido did and informed me of Link and Impa heading towards the Lost Woods.

Thinking of the Lost Woods made me reminisce of the times Link and I would go exploring and play out there in the woods. One time we literally got lost for a couple of days and ended up getting taken home by my father.

 **(** _ **Flashback)**_

 _"Link, I'm scared!"_

 _"Don't worry Marin, I'll chase off any monster that try to get us!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"With my sword of course!"_

 _"But it's made of wood. I don't think it would do anything to a monster."_

 _"No matter what it's made of, the strength of my friendship with you will carry us anywhere we want safely."_

 _"Thank you Link. You're my hero. Promise that when you become a knight you will come and save me anytime I get into trouble."_

 _"I swear on my life!"_

 **(Flashback Ends…)**

We were twelve years old and I think from that moment I fell in love with him. Mido quickly shook me out of my daydream and spoke in a stern tone, "Ms. Marin, can you take me to the forest." I wanted so badly to say yes to him but as it stood the forest was too dangerous for him. He might get kidnapped too. "Sorry kid, but I can't let you go back there. If the Stal-children's hideout is near the Great Fairy's Fountain he will find your villagers. Right now I have a responsibility to you." I tried to sound as much like Ms. Impa as I could. Mido puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms. "How can you even say that to me?! I have a responsibility to my people!" He shouted as he ran away. I prepared to run after him, but Darunia put his hand on my shoulder. "Let him go. He may look like a child but he's actually lived longer than most people in Hyrule." I turned to face the Goron chief, "But if his villagers got kidnapped he might get taken too!" The Goron did nothing more but shake his head.

I tried to spot Mido but he was already out of view. The one time I could've helped someone and I failed... Oh well, I guess he and Link are similar in the way that they are both hard-headed.

 **(Link's POV)**

I entered the village of the Kokiri feeling more powerful and much more confident in myself. However, something felt off... What was it? I scoped the area and even resorted to searching houses. The entire place was empty. Not a single Kokiri in sight. What the hell? I searched throughout the multitude of possible hiding places. Nothing. It started to feel like some sort of Kokiri Holocaust just transpired. Where were all the villagers? What happened to them? Not even animals or crickets could be heard. Which was weird because the last time Marin and I went to the Lost Woods all we could hear was wolfos and crickets in the distance.

I started to get this eerie feeling in my gut. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake it. I turned to the opening to the Lost Woods when I heard what sounded like a little girl laughing. In front of the hollow tree stump entryway stood a girl in green clothes with green hair. But something was off. She had this misty green glow about her as well. Which was not a trait of the Kokiri. As far as I knew.

I ran up the hill to try and meet her. She had already gone into the Lost Woods. I entered and there she stood at one of the other entryways. She beckoned with her hand for me to follow. I obliged and ran after her, but I was slower than she flew. By the time we reached another clearing like the entrance she vanished. One of the three other paths was blocked off with a boulder. I thought for a moment and saw a crack on it.

I took out a bomb and lit the fuse with a piece of flint. I sat it in front of the boulder and ran to the edge of the clearing. Hoping that was enough distance to not get caught in the blast. It exploded within seconds, when I looked up from my shield after the dust had cleared the boulder was gone and I could hear a faint music playing from that direction. I walked into the newly open path with haste. Once through the long tunnel a fresh beam of sunlight hit me. The ghastly girl stood before me playing the music on an ocarina.

I approached her tentatively. She stopped playing and addressed me, "So you are the hero that is not the hero of legend." I really wish I knew what everyone meant by that.

I tried to respond appropriately, "I am Link, wielder of the triforce of courage and the Dodongo's Crystal. I am seeking the Mark of Courage."

She tilted her head with a somewhat blank expression. "Yes I know of this, you wish to know where the great fairy is, don't you?"

I held out my palm and showed the mark of power to her as proof. "I see... I am Saria, I am an apparition of a Kokiri yet to be born. I am speaking to you to help you find your true destiny since you are the hero that is not the hero of legend." I stood patiently awaiting her to finish her thought and statement. "If it is courage you seek you must show that you have courage to begin with. Prove to the great fairy that you deserve the triforce piece entrusted to you." I didn't quite understand what she meant.

She began to glow with a great radiance and revealed a path beyond. I could hear her speak around me even though she had disappeared. "If you truly wish to gain the power within my dominion you will pass through these gates and come to my fountain." I stood there perplexed, Saria is the great fairy of the forest? Or was the image of a Kokiri the only way she could lead me to her without flat out guidance? Either way I wasn't about to argue. I stepped forward almost stepping on something that wasn't ground. It was the ocarina that the great fairy was playing. I put it in one of the belt pouches as I was sure it was going to come in handy eventually...

 **(Author's notes: I am switching perspectives twice in this chapter. I will animate this somehow I'm not sure yet but it will be obvious so there is no confusion. This chapter is going to be very slow feeling but it is necessary for what comes ahead. So bear with me everyone and thank you for your support. I would like to once again thank Demonzmagic for beta reading for me.)**

 **Demonzmagic: Hey everyone thank you for reading/reviewing this story! Personally I am very interested in what will happen in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams

Chapter 7: Courage

I walked up to the gates made by the great fairy's magic as she welcomed me into the fountain. It was decorated much the same as her sister's was only instead of crystallized lava it appeared to be crystallized greenery, like the leaves in a canopy had been crystallized. A small pond sat in the center of the canopy with torches lining it, only these torches had green flames. Odd, I had never seen green flames before. I stepped to the edge of the crystal clear water and it glowed as the great fairy of courage appeared before me.

"You have opted to take the challenge of courage. You realize the challenge of courage is a nightmare in comparison to the challenge of power?" The great fairy spoke.

I nodded after taking a deep gulp.

"The best advice I can give you is be true and trust the power of the triforce of courage. Also forget not where you come from and who you are close to." She said cryptically.

I wondered what she meant as she gathered the green flames into her hands above her head. Once the flame was fully powered she blasted me with it. The world went dark again. I pondered whether this was going to happen every time I took on a challenge from the great fairies.

The world remained unchanged just a big open realm of blackness. A shining noise came from behind me, so I turned around to see a big mirror. I paced up to it to see a perfect reflection of myself. My face remained unchanged as I examined the mirror, but my reflection smirked. His eyes turned red, his hair and clothes turned black and his skin grew into a ghastly pale white, and a sadistic look soon covered his face.

This mirror showed the opposite of me, from what I assumed. I was suddenly struck with fear as I backed away slowly. The darker version of me suddenly walked towards me and out of the mirror!

Fear enveloped me like cocoon as he neared me, but to my surprise he phased through me like a ghost. A chill was sent up my spine. I collapsed to the ground as I heard a blade drawn. I heard air being cut above me. I rolled like a log out of the way as his sword hit the ground. He looked to me still smiling evilly.

He walked towards me, my skin crawling, he was going to kill me. I knew that. He wanted to kill me and everything around him, I could see it in his vicious eyes. He swung his sword through the air and demanded, "STAND TO YOUR FEET YOU FAKER!"

I shuffled to my feet as he continued to taunt me, "I know why you are here, but you won't have it. You can't have my half of our soul!"

His eyes became flooded with rage, "I WILL DIE BEFORE I BECOME ONE WITH YOU!" He walked briskly up to me as I continued to backed away, "What's the matter 'Hero'?! SCARED?!" He cackled madly

I was, I had never felt such fear before. This man was half of me? I couldn't handle the thought. But the more he spoke of us being two halves of a whole the more I couldn't deny it. When my father and mother died I lost control and became uncontrollably angry and grief stricken. Not unlike the spectre that stood before me.

He smirked again, clearly hatching something devious inside his mind. He suddenly raised his hands and three silhouettes appeared in front of me: Dampe, Mother, and Marin. The three people I held dear the most.

Dampe approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder as did mother. Without warning they suddenly grabbed my arms tightly as if to restrain me while Marin stepped towards me; her eye were seductive and lustful.

"You let us die!" Mother whispered into my ear as Marin suddenly drew my sword. Father whispered the same into the other ear, then, "You deserve this, after all we never loved you." He stated harshly.

My eyes watered up as these words wrenched my heart. My legs felt weak. I was already losing sight of myself as the grief shot through me like an arrow. "If you hadn't been off fornicating you could've saved us!" Mother cried.

My heart pounded as I felt another blow to me. I looked up to Marin for mercy. She smiled in a sadistically seductive way. "Why Link? Why leave me all alone to deal with your dear villagers? I didn't ask for that nor did I deserve this burden to be dumped onto me! You used me to get what you wanted then run away!" She screamed as my own sword penetrated my sternum. My eyes went as wide as possible and my throat and mouth filled with blood. My arms were released. I dropped to the ground hacking up every bit of blood in me. I started to feel dizzy. I was going to faint. It felt like hours I was bleeding….lamenting.

The ocarina dropped from the pouch in front of me and was reminded of the song Marin was always singing. She would sing it growing up to lull Epona to sleep. If this was real I had to gather the breath to play. I picked up the ocarina from the ground, and brought the mouthpiece to my lips. I lightly started to play Epona's Lullaby. I looked up to Marin as I began playing louder. My chest was heaving, it was hard to breath or even move with my sword through my chest. I played the lullaby loud and clear one time. Marin looked at me confused. As if, she didn't recognize it. This wasn't real! None of it was! I stood pulled the sword from my chest and slashed through mother. "Away with your lies! My mother loved me dearly!" I turned and ran father through. "I buried my father you fake son of a bitch!" I turned to face Marin, she looked horrified. I walked up to her and slowly inched the tip of my blade into her throat. "You are not my Marin! She understood why I had to leave! She knows I love her!" I inched the blade until the hilt was all that was left out of her throat. I quickly ripped the sword from the neck. The three bodies changed shape.

All three were hands extending from the ground with long arms. The other me returned, "So you figured it out eh?" He laughed and showed his true self. An armless body with a long neck leading into a misshapen head with an unhinged jaw and no eyes. "I am the Dead Hand! The epitome of fear! You have shown the mark of courage. Now- GAH!" His sentence was cut short by my blade decapitating him.

His head fell to the ground as did his body. All of his body parts vanished and a shining green light appeared before me. In a bright blinding flash A shimmering green crystal floated in front of me. I grabbed it and it dispersed into my triforce. I searched around for a pillar of light but to no avail. I was trapped in this dark realm. Curious, I searched my tunic and found a magnifying glass shaped tool. It had a bright red eye in the middle of it. "You may have killed my body but my spirit lives on. This is the Lens of Truth. Use it to find your way home. I never truly meant you any harm. I meant only to test your courage, and you passed. Hold dear the Nightmare Crystal. You only need two more crystals to obtain the Soul Eater. You may be its chosen wielder after eons of stasis. Good luck Hero of Darkness!" The name gave me a stronger sense of morale.

I held the lens of truth to my eye. The pillar of light was revealed to me, and I ran straight to it being instantaneously sent back to the fairy's fountain. I dropped to my hands and knees almost instantly. I couldn't move my body. I felt faint, like I was losing track of what 'being' was. My eyes shut and I suddenly felt content. I felt at peace.

I woke a few moments later. There was a small pool of blood where I had been laying. I sat up to the great fairy of courage floating in front of me. She let out a sigh of relief as I examined my chest. The hole was gone. I had been healed. "You came through to pillar of light barely alive. The fact that you came back at all meant you were successful though. I'm glad. Also, the Dead Hand informed me of you being 'The Hero of Darkness'. I think that has a nice ring to it." I stood as she raved. I brushed off my tunic and proceeded to walk out of the fountain, and somehow ended up in the Kokiri village.

Mido had ran into the village and ran straight to me. "Mr. Link! I need your help!" I tried to sit him down and get him to catch his breath. His face was flushed, he had probably been running for some time. "I woke this morning and all of my villagers were gone. I searched all the houses there was no one here at all. I ran back to my house and saw a skull kid marking some sort of graffiti on my wall. I can read Stal so I know that it said I was next. I ran straight to Lon Lon Ranch to tell lady Marin about it in the hopes that she would pass on my message to you. But, when we got to Old Kakariko you had already left for the next great fairy." He lamented on straining to contain his tears.

I rested my hand on his shoulder. I thought for a moment before responding, "Don't worry, I'll do what I can for your villagers." He looked up at me drying his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Link, you really are a hero. The Skull kids' Tower is in a secret path behind the Great Deku Tree." I had met the Great Deku Tree once when I was a kid. He was the one who gave me my old wooden sword. It was made from one of his branches. Come to think of it, that branch may have been the Deku stick core Marin's father forged into my sword. I began walking towards the wise old tree. I was on a mission. Lives depended on my still growing skills. This was the case since the beginning. I unsheathed my sword and held my shield tightly as I walked passed the sleeping Deku Tree.

I found the secret entrance after holding the lens of truth to my eye to see a hollow wall. I lit a bomb and threw it at the wall instantly blasting it open. I walked through the smoke and rubble at a brisk pace. The tower wasn't a tower at all. It was just a grove with a cauldron boiling in the center. The Kokiri children were tied up in a corner, I snuck passed all the dancing and distracted skull children and cut them loose. "Run, or get even I honestly don't care which. Just don't get captured again." I whispered to them. They all looked so relieved they ran straight for the exit and back to the village. I ran behind them and stopped at the doorway I made. I turned to face a crowd of pissed off Skull kids. I drew my sword prepared to fight.

They rushed to me. One jumped and tried to claw at my face. I grabbed him by the head and slammed his face into the ground. Another tried to hit me with a Deku stick, so I sliced it down to where his hand was. He turned and ran into a tree in fear. Another snuck up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck to try and choke me out. I slammed my back against another tree to try and loosen his grip. As soon as it was loose enough I grabbed his wrist and slung him into a group of skull kids. Two rushed me at once, I jumped back just as they were about to hit me.

They ended up hitting each other. I jumped in the air and secretly sheathed my blade and locked it in place. I wanted to try something without killing them. I landed in the middle of a group of them. I held my shield up in a defensive position and my sword directly behind me. I could feel it vibrating and in my triforce tingled. A soft humming noise could be heard from the blade. The snarls and growls of the skull kids made me grimace a little. I felt a 'zing' shoot up my arm. I assumed that meant that the charge was finished. In one smooth motion, I spun on one foot hitting each skull kid as I was spinning. I didn't even feel the impacts like a normal sword strike.

When my sword vortex was done I stood kinda light headed. I looked around me to see a bunch of groaning and unconscious skull kids. I shouted in a loud gusto, "The Kokiri are not to be disturbed again. You guys are neighbors! You guys should be protecting them if you can pull something like this! DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK HERE! Next time I won't be using my scabbard!"

Act II ~Fin~


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams

Chapter 8: Passion and Drowned Specters.

(POV: Link)

I exited the forest on the way to the castle to ask about the next trial. I whistled for Epona and she dashed up to me swiftly, before I mounted her and she began to gallop towards the castle. This would've been my first time in the castle town and I wondered what kind of place it would be like; would it be bustling and packed, like I had imagined?

Once across the draw bridge I entered the Castle Town Market and dismounted Epona before hitching her to the horse stalls. I walked through the gates into the square, noticing that it was oddly empty, there were a few people there but what did that mean for the rest of them? Were they hiding? Or has the worst already happened?

I paced up to the gated path to the castle and noticed a familiar cart parked in front of it with giant milk crates in the back. I walked around to see no guard standing watch in front or behind the gate, however I _did_ see the love of my life, Marin, angrily shouting for someone to allow her to pass through.

Sneaking up behind her, I grabbed her hips before smooching her on the neck. She yelped in surprise, like a shy little kitten, and turned to see me. Excitement welled in her eyes and she jumped into my arms, locking lips with me fiercely.

"I missed you, you bastard!" She cried with a teary smile on her face.

"I was only gone for four days you dork." I chortled back to her with a smile.

She crossed her arms and made a huffy, yet adorable, face. "For the record you have been gone for a week and a half." She responded.

I looked at her puzzled. A week and a half? I really had only been gone for a few days, or so I thought.

She and I sat in the wagon for a while talking about what had been going on with us for hours. I really _had_ been gone for a week and a half. Time must traverse differently in the fairy challenge chambers than I had originally thought. The princess and her royal guard rode up on their horses, suddenly, and seeing me and how strong I had become she instantly offered to allow us entrance into the castle.

Once in the war room she took a seat at the main chair at the round table. Marin and I sat next to each other with the princess. I took Marin's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers before asked the princess, "I have two marks of power where is the next one?"

She rested her chin on her fist looking my direction, "May I see them? I need to make sure before I tell you."

I held out my left hand and the triforce on the back of my hand suddenly glowed and the crystals began to appear; it was the Dodongo's Crystal and the Nightmare Crystal.

They orbited my hand as the princess' eyes lit up. "The mark of courage and the mark of power." She stated. "You only need the mark of wisdom and the mark of spirit…this is incredible!" She exclaimed, suddenly becoming giddy. She quickly stood up and ran to a bookshelf before grabbing an old hard-backed book.

"This is the Book of Mudora." She began, placing the book before me. "It has several purposes; it translates ancient Hylian and it has knowledge of the forbidden Hylian history. Give it a look when you get the chance." She stood at the table with a now serious face. "The mark of wisdom is your next target. It's in the Zora fountain. Mistress Ruto has already informed me that she has a great deal of respect for you so don't be afraid to ask her for help. Afterward you will head to the desert to the final great fairy trial for the mark of spirit." She informed.

The knowledge that was passed to me by the princess was useful, however I didn't see the point in giving me the Book of Mudora. I stood and excited the war room; my limbs aching slightly. I rested my head against the wall and stared out of the window as a sort of melancholy swept over me. I tried to restrain the urge to punch the wall as resentful thoughts swept through my mind; 'What kind of a sick joke is this? My parents are dead, I lived through a draconic lizard's flames, I faced my worst fears. What could possibly be next?' I bickered woefully.

The princess and Marin soon followed me into the hallway, each wearing looks of slight concern on their face as they approached. A gentle hand suddenly touched my shoulder, but I did not welcome it for some reason; I wanted to be alone. 'I can't take anymore! I am quitting this quest!' I thought, angrily, to myself. 'I refuse to be the princess' pawn anymore! I GIVE UP!' I screamed to myself as I exited the castle.

I ran through the castle town market that was now bustling with the Kakkariko refugees. They crowded around me and cheered at me, but I pushed and shoved them out of my way. I got through the dense crowd of refugees and ran straight for old Kakariko When I reached the graves of my parents I fell to my knees in sorrow. I curled up to father's grave and let the tears that I had been holding in run, and I cried until I fell asleep in the graveyard.

Hours went by as I slept, until I felt someone begin to carry me. I stirred awake and looked up to see Impa holding me in her arms; we were now behind the old windmill.

"What are you doing?" I asked inquisitively.

Impa set me down after noticing that I had awoken, and sat on her knees next to me. "Link, I am here because I am the only one who gets what you are going through. I hate that you have to do this." I tried to stand but my legs gave out before I could. "I have no interest in this quest anymore! I just can't stop myself from being so angry! I am exhausted!" She put her hand on the front of my shoulder and laid me back on my back, "Link what I am about to do will restore your morale. Magically. I have no romantic nor sexual interest in you what so ever; this is a Sheikah technique for weary soldiers.

She unzipped her top and reveled her breasts to the cold winter air; her nipples growing hard as diamonds. She straddled me and the Sheikah emblem embedded between her mounds began to glow. Impa rubbed her breasts upon my body until her lips were at my ear and she whispered something in my ear. It was in Sheikah so I couldn't understand it at all, but the message got through to me.

All of the sudden a chill shot through my body like a cool breeze just blew through me. I instantly felt better; like I could take on _anything_. My morale was restored as I jumped out from under the Sheikah maiden. I gripped my adjacent shoulder as I rotated my arm. "Thank you Impa It seems like you and Marin are the only ones who are looking out for my well-being through this hell."

She smiled and stood up while grabbing her top. Her nipples were erect as she sleeved her armor back on. This was an unorthodox form of magic, but maybe all Sheikah were able to do it. She covered her breasts back up and zipped her top back up. "That's not entirely true Link. Darunia is always concerned with you. Ruto is also worried that maybe this quest might be a bit much for you…not that she thinks you _can't_ do it, but for your benefit she worries. No one knows what that Nabooru is thinking and Mido is only concerned with his villagers." She began walking away, but halted, "Keep a close eye on your lover. She's had it rough as of late. Also there is more going on inside her than even she knows." After her ambiguous remark she vanished in the night sky. I made the long haul back to the ranch. I had no interest in seeing the princess but I had to apologize to Marin. I felt awful for running off like that.

When I got to her house I was immediately greeted by her. She was sitting on her front porch with her legs pulled up to her chest, waiting for me. I approached and spoke softly, "I am not good at this sort of thing but... I'm sorry. And..." My mouth became dry as I felt my hands begin to tremble. "I love you." I managed to get the words out. Her eyes lit up as she tackled me holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around her. "I need to get some sleep, know anywhere I could crash?" I whispered in her ear. She stood and dusted herself and me off. Then she took my hand and led me into her house and upstairs to her bedroom.

Marin stopped in her dad's room for a split second, "Hey, dad, Link is staying the night." I heard an approving 'Okay' from her dad as she grabbed me and pulled me into her room. She instantly began removing my weapons and set them in the corner. "You really shouldn't sleep with your weapons on." She said as she removed my scabbard harness and my belt. She set them over by my weapons. I kicked off my boots and removed my gauntlets along with my cap. She walked over to her wardrobe as I walked to her fairly large bed and laid down under the covers. She stripped down out of her dress and underwear and threw a flowing gown over her. She walked over to the other side of the bed and joined me under the blanket.

We huddled closely in together and engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. She broke the kiss after a few moments and whispered in my ear, "I love you too." We continued to kiss until we fell asleep.

*A few hours later*

Whilst I slept I had a strange dream of me holding four crystals. One vermillion orange. One blood red, one a deep-sea blue, and the other a vibrant Emerald green. I felt a sense of pride washing over me. Just when I was about to pull a somewhat mundane looking sword from its pedestal I began to fade out of dreamscape. I began waking up. Marin wasn't next to me I felt moisture stroking my member. I looked down to see a spherical bulge in the blankets moving up and down.

*LEMON WARNING: This one will be more graphic but it is relevant. Obviously.*

I lifted the blankets to see Marin with my member in her mouth. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes as she pulled her head up off of my member. She took it in hand and stroked it. "Sorry honey I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't help myself. I looked over to see you still asleep and saw your erection and I lost control so I helped myself to you. I have been uncontrollably horny lately, and I don't know why." She explained.

"It's okay." I replied softly. "I'll live." She smiled as she continued stroking me with her mouth. This was a new sensation. We didn't do this last time. She stroked softly bobbing her head deeper and deeper. After a while she took my whole length in her mouth. I felt the head going into her throat. She pulled up and dived back down to the whole length again. She held it there for a moment before pulling up. She moved herself up to her knees, and lifted her gown off. Her fully naked body before me she leaned in and pulled my clothes off. I took her into my arms and gave her a deep kiss as I felt her legs moving to my sides. She broke the kiss and whispered, "Sit up against the headboard." I scooted up and did so. She straddled me and inched me into her warm, moist folds. I wrapped my arms around her back as she began moving her hips up and down slowly. Her round perky breasts bouncing in my face I took her left nipple into my mouth and began suckling as she began riding harder. Soft moans and slightly heavy breathing could be heard from her lips as she bit her lip.

"Did that mark of power make you bigger?" She asked embarrassed. I shrugged and she continued, "I asked because you were a perfect fit last time. Now it's stretching me a little bit. I kind of like it." She began riding faster so in turn I began sucking harder. Her moans became louder. She extended her torso out as she pushed down all the way I felt her nether lips against my testes. She stayed on her knees but leaned her torso back resting on her elbows as she began bucking her hips up and down. I looked down to see in deep graphic detail her entrance sliding all over my member. Her inner folds looked to be quaking a little. She began to ride harder and faster her breasts moving in circles on her chest. She moaned louder her breaths becoming deeper. My breaths became deep and quick as the love of my life came closer and closer to a climax. She reached down with one hand and began rubbing her clitoris as she rode harder. Her insides clenched me as she froze moaning out loudly. She unfurled her legs and laid back her folds were stretched to the point that there was a small gape. I leaned in and examined her insides. Even her throbbing insides were beautiful. She looked down at me panting. "Don't stare at it Link!" She exclaimed embarrassed. She beckoned me to come closer.

I leaned in close to her and initiated another deep and passionate kiss. I propped one of her legs on my shoulder as I entered her again. She moaned out. Her leg was shaking a little as I pumped into her. She bit her finger as I thrusted my whole shaft into her. I began thrusting into her over and over. Her body glistening in the moonlight from her sweat. I reached down and began kneading her breast as I thrusted into her faster. Her hair had become wild and matted from this intense love making session. I began breathing heavily as I thrusted into her harder and faster. The sound of our skin slapping together with each thrust made it more erotic for the both of us.

I began thrusting as hard and fast as I could. To stifle my moans and breaths I began kissing her calf and ankle wondering if kissing her foot would be a turn on for her. I decided against it, I figured I'd save it for next time so sex wouldn't become stale for us. Her moans became uncontrollable. She was moaning my name peppered with a few 'YES!'s and a few 'OH FUCK's. Her inner folds began throbbing as did my long member. I thrusted a few more times before a liquid squirted from her folds as thick rope after thick rope of semen was fired into the deepest parts of her womb. Her eyes widened as she let out one final, loud, orgasmic, ecstasy filled, and moan in climax. I became light headed and laid next to her catching my breath.

She turned over to her side facing me. I looked her up and down looking at her gorgeous naked body. From her perfectly soft feet to her pleasantly thick thighs, to her tight and semen dripping vagina, to her flat and sexy tummy. To her big perfectly round and perky breasts, to her velvet like full lips, to her beautiful blue eyes, to her stunning rose red hair. Everything about her captivated me. I pulled her in for a kiss as we drifted asleep, "I love you." She whispered to me, "I love you too Marin." I whispered back before we fell asleep again.

*Lemon End*

It was an early morning. I was well rested and ready to go Marin and her father had made me a lunch for my quest. Marin kissed me one last time before I set out to the Zora fountain. Upon Epona's back I rode across Hyrule field to the river. Through a softly shaded and green cove I found my way to the nearest source for the Zora River. I looked at the pedestal in front of it. It read, "Only those with the Zora blood, Hylian royalty, or the triforce of courage may pass." That was paraphrased but it was the general point. I couldn't think of what to do so I laid my left hand on the pedestal. After a moment the waterfall split in two reveling a path beyond. I walked through the path to see a beautiful waterfall coming from a cave leading to a crystal clear pond at the bottom of the floor. The path forked in two. I noticed one went above and the other went below.

After closely examining the water I noticed there were a few Zora floating. I was no stranger the positioning in which they were suspended. These Zora were dead. I drew my sword as I climbed higher to the throne area. The mistress of the Zora sat curled up in a ball weeping as I approached her. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. "Who did this?" I asked in a deeply concerned voice. She responded shakily, "It was a witch, and a man in a mask." I was puzzled for a moment. "How did the Zora die?"

"They were drowned."

"How is that even possible?"

"The witch's magic. She cast the spell and the man in the mask did the work."

"Wait right here. I'm going to the great fairy and I will get them for this. In the mean time you should go to Lon-Lon Ranch. Marin has a pond of crystal clear water. I'm sure she'd let you sleep in it."

She looked up at me eyes filled with tears and worry. "Link are you sure your lover wouldn't mind?" I smiled and nodded. She stood and used a spell that called green winds forth and she vanished.

My next target was just beyond this cavern. Time to get my next crystal...

 **[A.N. Sorry it took so long for this chapter I know it's not much but I hope it makes up for it also I have Demonzmagic beta-reading chapter 9 right now so it will be coming soon I am hoping to continue to get these chapters out in quick succession. I honestly don't have a good excuse as to why these two chapters are so late but work has been hell and my internet was off for a week due to lack of funds. I hope that gives you guys a little insight to my life at the moment. Also final announcements: I'll be posting fading screams to Deviant art with an image to go with each chapter some NSFW but most will be clean all the artwork will be done by yours truly and digitally edited by my wife. And finally thank you Demonzmagic for beta reading and putting up with my mediocre works.]**


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of Zelda: Fading Screams

Chapter 9: Wisdom

I entered the fountain of the third great fairy; determination burning in my eyes. All of those bodies enraged me. I paced up to the water as it glistened, the fountain was decorated all the same as the other two. The crystalline walls looked like the deepest part of the ocean frozen in time. The torches were lit with blue fire. The great fairy was dressed in a blue kimono, her wings looked like two sharp icicles.

Without a word I showed her my crystals. She spoke softly. "You realize your quest will be perilous from here on. Simply reaching the Soul Eater you have very little chance of survival even if you manage to get all of the crystals." Her foresight may have been a sign of her wisdom but I internally agreed to disagree. I opened my arms ready for the blast. She gathered the blue flames into her hands above her. The signature stance for the great fairies when they granted their trials to a hero. She looked from her hands to me, "Good luck, Hero of Darkness." She spoke before blasting me.

Next thing I knew I was standing in a cavernous room with stalactites hanging from the ceiling and Ice all over the walls. Five blocks decorated the middle of the room. I paced carefully up to them. On top of them were split up images of what appeared to be a phantom on a horse.

The walls began to melt stalactites began falling. I assumed I was on a time limit for this one so I quickly started moving the blocks to try and make the picture whole. I had two matched up which made up the horse. I moved the third into place. I jumped on top of them to see my progress. I had one in the wrong spot. "Dammit!" I cursed myself. I jumped down and tried to move the block over but a stalactite impaled the ground, preventing me from moving it forward.

I pulled the initial two back just far enough to get the third block through. A stalactite stabbed the ground behind me barely missing me. I took a moment to calm my heart down. I moved the third piece into place. The fourth block was across the room. I dashed to it and began pushing as fast as I could. The block was in place in a matter of minutes. Judging by how far melted the wall was I could tell I had little time. I jumped on the last piece only to see that it was blank. It was black. The rider was complete but what was I supposed to do with the last piece?

I started putting two and two together (No pun intended) and unsheathed my sword. I turned it upside down and impaled it into the black block. A black vortex shot up from the block knocking me back. I fell to the ground as the blocks disappeared as the matter that they were made from created the skull faced rider with a long scepter. There was an orange glow from his eye sockets blue flames followed him around as if they were souls he claimed.

He floated about for a moment before holding his scepter up causing the water that melted from the walls to move back up the walls and refreeze. They solidified into crystalline mirrors. His scepter glowed for a moment before he flicked it and flew into a mirror riding away. He vanished, but to where? I looked all around to see if he might have been coming from another mirror. He approached from the mirror to my left. I prepared myself for his imminent attack. I held my shield up waiting for him. He exited the mirror and flicked the scepter sending a vorpal blast to the ground and destroyed the black source block. In front of me landed a bow that had red wood and a shining cord. I picked it up and instantly a quiver full of arrows appeared on my back next to my scabbard. I drew an arrow and waited for him to come out of one of the mirrors.

I saw him started to exit one behind me, so I aimed for his horse. I shot the arrow and it stuck into the horse's leg. He instantly retreated back into the mirror. I waited with another arrow drawn back. I noticed him coming from the same mirror. I pulled the arrow back farther only to see him 'U' turn at the last minute. I lowered my bow with a perturbed look on my face.

In a split moment's notice I felt massive amounts of electricity shooting through me. I dropped to the ground trying to shake the numbness. The phantom rider laughed and raised his scepter. The floor and ceiling was instantly turned to crystalline mirrors like the walls. I laid there for a moment and saw the rider fly into a wall. I tried to gather my bearings. I saw him approaching from the floor. I stood to my knees and drew an arrow ready for him. He got close enough but his portal of darkness did not materialize from the floor. I instantly laid on my back and shot him with the arrow.

He was trying to exit through the ceiling. I watched his horse stagger about. It was done, I reached onto my belt and pulled out my grappling hook and threw it at him. It snagged around his neck. I smiled and pulled him to the ground off of his horse. I jumped up and drove my sword through the horse's abdomen through it's back and into the ceiling. I kicked off of the ceiling and landed on the ground grabbing up my bow and grappling hook. Then I began back-flipping to gain some distance from the phantom that was regaining its strength.

I put my bow and grappling hook away and drew my sword and shield. I took my signature defensive stance as he flicked his scepter twice and launched another vorpal blast at me. I dodged out of the way. It hit the wall I thought for a moment, 'He flies to high for me to hit him with my sword. I doubt he'd fall for the grappling hook again and same for the bow. Maybe his own attack will work on him.' I waited for him to flick the scepter again. He launched his vorpal blast at me. Just when it was close enough I slashed with my sword and knocked it back at him. He knocked it back with his scepter. I narrowed my eyes and decided to end the redundancy by hitting the next blast as hard as I could knocking it into him and sending him sprawling.

He bounced off of the wall with electric sparks hugging his body and going through him. I ran straight up to him and impaled him in the chest. The tip of my blade sunk into the ground under him. He groaned out in pain. I stood heavily breathing placing my foot on his abdomen pushing him to the ground. I drew my bow and an arrow. I pulled it back as far as I could and fired it into the gem crest in his skull. He began fading away.

His ashes whirling in the air and meeting into the blue crystal. The ghost of the phantom appeared in front of me. Only he had skin and wore armor much like the Gerudo. "Hello, Hero of Darkness. You have defeated my phantom. I am the great Count Ganondorf." The voice cackled madly. "I have been known as the long time enemy of the hero of legend. I have ravaged the lands of Hyrule in both the past and the future. You have shown the mark of wisdom therefore you have earned the Phantom's Crystal."

The blue crystal floated down to me. I took it into my left hand and it dispersed into my triforce. Ganondorf opened the pillar of light. I stepped through. The great fairy floated in front of me. She examined me. "Your strength just continues to grow. Now go to the desert and seek the final crystal and the sword without mercy will be yours." I nodded to her as if to thank her. I exited the fountain and made for Hyrule field.

(POV, Marin)

I awoke a few weeks after Link left from the ranch to look for the mark of wisdom. I stood out of bed feeling kind of woozy. 'What was this?' I asked myself. 'Did I eat something wrong last night?' all of the sudden I felt a clench in my stomach. I grasped it and gasped. I ran down stairs to the front door and exited my house. I ran up to the entrance to New Kakariko and Looked around for the doctor's hut. I followed the path until I saw him standing outside his hut. He stood in his signature posture, His back was hunched over, jaw slightly unhinged, and a long beaked raven mask. I paced up to him as he greeted me, "Hello lady Marin, how can I help you today?" I gripped my abdomen and spoke hesitantly, "I think I might be with child." He looked me up and down, "Is the hero the father?" I swallowed and nodded. He was the only person I had made love with. The doctor took my hand and led me into his hut.

Once inside he picked up a pendant that was attached to a string. He dangled it over my stomach holding very still. "Nayru, is lady Marin pregnant?" he asked the pendant. It remained inanimate for a few moments until he asked again. Then it began moving back and forth. He looked up and nodded. "Yes lady Marin, you are with child."


	10. Chapter 10

(A.N: Guess who's back! A year and a half later and my mojo returns! I do apologize for the long long LONG wait. The only thing I can do to make up for it is crack on. I'm not having Demonzmagic beta-read this chapter as I wanted it to be a surprise for him as well. So guess what lads and lasses. The adventures will continue. Now that my depression no longer plagues me as bad I now have the constitution to continue. So without further delay, I am proud to present, the fabled Chapter 10!)

Chapter 10: Militia's and Mercs

As I exit the river I made my way to the desert to the far west of Hyrule. I stepped with a brisk pace while reading the Book of Mudora. A paragraph of particular interest was one referring to a god of darkness. Translating the name from ancient Hylian to modern Hylian I said the name out loud. 'Demise…' The ancient texts said that he and the Hero of Legend used the realm of light as their final battle. I flip the page and find a passage about another part of the Hylian pantheon. The goddess of light Hylia, her mercy and kindness is the magic that fill the people of Hyrule. The text also mentions a goddess that was born along side Hylia. Her twin, Aeon, the goddess of void. In est. we have the three major deities that made the realm of light and the triforce. The triforce then becoming three lesser deities, Demise, Hylia, and &*^%$ !#. "That's strange." I didn't know that word. So if the major arcana of the Hylian Pantheon is covered where does the goddess Aeon fall into place?

I quizzed at the book until I looked up to find myself standing in front of the gates to the Gerudo Fortress. There were two guards standing in front. I close the book and begun speaking to them. "Excuse me may I pass?" The Guard to the right spoke in response, "Sorry cutie, no men allowed in our Fortress." I blush and tighten my hands into fists. "I'm sorry but I must pass!" The Gerudo to the left giggled, "We could be persuaded if you aren't afraid of sharing quarters with a strong woman. Rather one that could easily take what she wants, or what's hers." She whispers in my ear seductively. I jumped back and turned beet red. The both of them giggled looking at me intently. They paced toward me while unlacing their tops. Just before they disrobed any further I put my left hand up and revealed my triforce of courage and the three crystals. The two dark complected girls gasped and looked to one another before blushing and tying their tops back up. "I am so sorry Hero, Lady Nabooru has been waiting for you." The right Gerudo whistles to the gate keeper to lift the gate. The metal grates lifted and the guards stood back at their posts.

"Thank you ladies," I say shaken up. I swallow my throat as I enter the fortress. This place was as big possibly bigger than Hyrule castle. I walked up to the only entrance that had an insignia above it. When a harsh blunt force hit me in the back of the head.

 **Several Hours Later**

I wake in a brick clad cell with a barred door and a hole in the ceiling. I waited for upward to twenty minutes before I fell asleep. When I awoke I heard two soft voices speaking, "Did you have to knock him out?" one voice spoke to the other. I felt my hand being lifted. "As I thought, you knocked out the hero."

"I'm sorry Miss Nabooru I didn't know." I opened my eyes to see a rookie ranked guard and Nabooru knelt over me. I sat up and brushed off my tunic and looked up to the two. "I'm sorry for intruding." I coughed out dust. Nabooru stood and extended out her hand to help me up. "No I'm sorry, for the incompetence of my soldier."

"Well at least she didn't try to seduce me." I responded pulling myself up with Nabooru's help. "Ah, sounds like the two idiots at the front gate need reprimanding again." She looks to the rookie and waves her away. Then she turns to me and smiles warmly, "Come, we need to talk." She exits the cell with me trailing behind her. When we left the dungeon, Nabooru quickly grabbed my arm and looped her arm around mine as we tread across the courtyard. Her huntresses and guardsmen all started shouting at her, "Selfish bitch!"

"The least you could do is share!"

"We saw him first!"

Without looking at Nabooru I asked stoically, "So what is their deal?" She giggled, "Well part of the peace treaty between Hyrule and Gerudia is also part of trade. We bring in handcrafted clothes, ales, and desert herbs for potions. Unfortunately, we are only allowed to send two girls at a time." I cut her off, "In exchange they are allowed to find partners, mates, or otherwise lovers?"

"Well, yes, but we also get Hylian goods out of the deal."

We get to a door within the fortress with a guard standing next to it. "Welcome back Lady Nabooru." She opened the door and pulled me in behind her. She closed the door tightly behind us. The room was dimly lit until Nabooru used her candle to light the torches. This was her quarters from the looks of it. A large canopy bed in the back of the room. I sighed, she got into her bed and pats the area next to her. I looked to the ground, "Lady Nabooru, what is the meaning of this?"

She responded in a very cavalier manner, "I knew you would give up your quest eventually. I had my eyes on you the whole night of your coming of age. That is until you and the lass from the ranch vanished. So with giving up your quest I assume you come here looking for a REAL woman. One worthy of you." I ground my teeth and clenched my fists. I look up to see she was fully nude and standing in front of me. "Come darling, let's get that peasant's gear off of you and get you something worthy of a Gerudo Prince." She says as she caresses my jaw attempting to coerce me into a kiss. I turn my head to the opposite direction, "I haven't given up. My parents are dead."

"Don't you think they would want you to marry while you still have your good looks?"

"That's irrelevant, I've come so far, back from the brink of death."

"Sounds tiring love, why don't you come get some rest."

"I have eyes for only one now please stop."

"I'd be a better wife for you than the ranch lass."

"My parents' killers are still out there!"

"Then let my mercenaries find them and have them brought here."

"NO!" I turn and walk to the mirror and look at myself in it, ignoring the naked Gerudo princess behind me. "I look in the mirror, and I see a boy. A scared boy with a lot on his shoulders. I see a lover for only one woman, one he had grown up with and learned to love. One who was exposed to passion and evil in the same night. He only wanted to do his training and come back home. But the forces working against him is vicious. They aren't going to stop with Kakkariko or the Zora Domain. They'll hit the forest and the fortress and the castle. If the boy in the mirror doesn't become a man and save these lands, ancient history could repeat, with the forces of old being made into poultry by comparison. Try to understand Nabooru, I'm not here to have an affair, or join the Gerudo. I'm here for the next crystal. Nothing more, Nothing less."

She approached me and wrapped her arms around my chest from behind. "I understand, Link. I am sorry about this confusion." I turned around and faced her again. "Please tell me where the next fairy fountain is. I must know." She solemnly walked to her bed and wrapped her silk sheet around her tanned voluptuous body and sat at her vanity chair in front of a desk with another mirror and an array of perfumes and makeup. She crossed her legs exposing her left leg bare from foot to mid-thigh. "You won't make it there without help from my people." I lean against the wall and cross my arms, "Elaborate please?"

"You need to cross to the Desert Colossus, you won't be able to if you aren't agile and light on your feet. You need Gerudo assassin training."

I push off the wall and uncross my arms, "How long would this training take?" She stood and walked silently up to me. "A few days, but… you will be tortured and tested. You will face odds that seem unreal. You will have to engage the entire Gerudo militia at once. Using only your bare hands. Should you be successful not only will you gain an honorary membership of Gerudo, you will also gain armor more fitting for a hero like you." I start to walk out of the room stopping as I grip the doorknob. "I didn't even hear you or feel your movements as you undressed and walked up to me… How did you do that?" She giggled, "You're about to learn love. Go down to the arena and you will begin your training."

 **(POV: Impa)**

"In hindsight I probably should have warned the boy about how voracious the Gerudo are..." I said to myself as I leapt from a canyon peak, I whistled for my horse when I reentered the field. He galloped up and slowed to a stop picking at the ground with his hoof. I climbed up onto his back and we were off. I made my way to the ranch village. I dismounted and aimed my clawshot at the top of the storage tower. It pulled me to the top where in I pulled my telescope from my cowl and watched for Link's mate to come out of her house. She stepped out and met with the Zora Mistress. They conversed for a moment before the Zora began weeping. Marin pulled her into a hug holding her close. I smiled as she guided the Zora to the spring and pump well Mutoh had dug and installed for the new village. Ruto stepped in the spring and dived down. She returned to the surface splashing Marin with water. Marin jumped. The two began talking again as she held her womb. "Huh, so it's official. The homunculus can reproduce… Fascinating…"

Ruto covered her mouth and placed her ear to Marin's womb. I smiled as I put the telescope away.

I jumped from the tower to the back of my horse and made off for the old village ruins. It was time I checked the seal on the well one last time before the hero returned…


End file.
